G8 Haunting
by DarkinUnderground
Summary: LasagnaLover story idea. It all started with a question: "Do you believe in ghosts?". And now the G8 are on a mission to prove whether or not the supernatural really do exist. And they're doing it at New York's own Sedgewick Hotel! Things are bound to get a little out of hand. How are the Ghostbusters going to handle this one?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Truthfully, Germany didn't know why he was expecting things to turn out differently. Maybe it was because this was only a G8 meeting, and he thought that it would be easier to keep everyone under control and things on track since there were only 8 nations to deal with? It should have been easy, right?

Oh, how wrong he was.

America and England were off in their corner of the room arguing about something or other, he couldn't really make out what they were saying clearly. Wait, did he just hear the word 'cucumber'? France was steadily making his way towards the two arguing nations, his eyes gleaming, the way his hands were twitching towards England's backend made his intentions obvious. Thankfully, or unthankfully in France's case, England caught on to the Frenchman's actions and was quick to floor the other nation, even going so far as to pin the other nation on the floor with his foot when France tried to get up. His attention averted, England continued to take his frustrations out on the Frenchman. America simply watching; no amount of heroism could save France now.

Italy, who had remained happily seated beside the German nation, had decided to amuse himself with poking the German's shoulder, only to have his hand roughly pushed away. To which Italy pouted childishly before turning his attention to something else. This consisted of him drawing pictures over his note sheet, not that there were any notes written to begin with…

Surprisingly, Japan's attention had also strayed from the meeting. Currently he was arguing with Russia about a disagreement they had had some time before the meeting had actually taken place. All Germany could gather from the little snippets he'd overhear from time-to-time was that the two were in a disagreement about some underground bridge or something. The temperature on that side of the room was steadily dropping, Japan's hand was slowly inching toward the hilt of his sword and Russia's smile was getting more childish. Another fight was going to break out…

Lastly, Germany couldn't find the last person who was supposed to attend the meeting. He had seen the person enter the room at the beginning of the meeting with America, but somehow he had snuck off! And for the life of him Germany couldn't remember the person's name. C…something? Canta? He knew that he was America's brother, and that his land was north of the United States, but that was it. As it stood, America's brother had managed to sneak off somewhere and, Germany had no idea if it was worth going after him.

This meeting was a complete disaster. Just like all the others.

Sighing in defeat, Germany tiredly massaged his temples. After being forced to play the voice of reason and trying to fruitlessly get the other 7 nations under control, which consisted of Germany yelling at them until he turned blue in the face, the Germanic nation had given himself a headache. And still with another 5 hours before the meeting was over.

A poke to his shoulder reminded Germany of Italy's presence beside him, and by the looks of things the Italian had gotten tired of doodling pictures of pasta and cats all over his note sheet.

Giving a tired sigh, Germany gave the Italian his attention. Mentally preparing himself for the inevitable request for a pasta break. "Vat is it, Italy?" he questioned the other, his accent becoming thicker due to his exhaustion.

"Ve~, do you believe in ghosts, Germany?" Italy asked with his usual perkiness. Seemingly unconcerned with the choice of topic, considering how terrified the Italian was of 'scary things'.

Germany blinked. "Vat?"

O-O-O-O-O

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this stories plot**

**Arthur's Note:**

**I'm probably getting dirty looks right about now. I know I know, I need to be updating my other stories before posting another one, but I'm dealing with a major case of writer's block and I was hoping that by writing another story I could shake this funk I've found myself in. Plus, I owed LasagnaLover a story. **

**So here it is! My first crossover fic and I think the first Hetalia Ghostbusters crossover on here! **

**Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Technology hates me…but even so, I'm bound and determined to fix this chapter. Not that anyone read it to begin with, but meh. It works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Ghostbusters in any way.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

**G8 Haunting**

-Chapter 2-

It took him awhile, but Germany finally became aware that he was openly gaping. Quickly closing his mouth in embarrassment, Germany tried his best to collect his thoughts, but instead he only managed to parrot his earlier statement.

"Vhat?!"

Oh, a little shock managed to worm it's way in there this time. At least it wasn't completely a repetition of what he'd managed to squawk earlier. It was an improvement.

"Ve~, I wanted to know if you believed in ghosts, Doitsu." Italy repeated carelessly, obviously unconcerned about his German friend's discomfort with the topic.

"Vhy," Germany stopped himself, it was only after taking a deep and slowly counting to ten that he tried again. "Why are you suddenly so interested in the existence of ghosts? I thought you did not like things that scared you." Ah, he had been able to control his accent this time. Another small improvement to take note of. Now, if only he could get rid of his blasted headache! Oh well, one thing a time.

"I don't," Italy muttered quietly, surprising the German beside him. "But last night fratello wanted to watch a scary movie about a haunted house, but everyone died at the end and I got scared." Here Italy shivered, having unintentionally remembered how all the characters had died. "I was so scared that I was too afraid to sleep by myself, but fratello wouldn't let me sleep with him! He said I was being a bambino and that it was silly to be afraid of something that isn't even real. But the ending credits said that it was based on a true story! Fratello says that ghosts don't exist, but the people who made the movie had to of gotten the things that happened in that movie from somewhere! I'm so confused..."

"Ah," Germany sighed. _So this is all South Italy's doing. I should have guessed._

"Doitsu, do you think ghosts really exist?" The little Italian asked weakly, staring up at his German friend with teary eyes.

Clearing his throat uncertainly, Germany faltered in his answer. How do you answer that without stepping on other people's feet? Best go with his honest opinion on the matter and hope for the best.

"W-well Italy, I'm going to have to side with your bruder on this one. I believe that ghosts don't-"

"Of course ghosts exist!" America suddenly interjected, effectively inserting himself into the conversation and cutting Germany off mid-sentence.

Apparently, the younger nation had tired of watching England beating the crap out of France and had opted instead to see what the others were doing. He couldn't find Canada (again), Russia and Japan's conversation was about some bridge (boring!), so he had decided to see what Germany and Italy were talking about. And wonders of wonders! They were talking about one of his favorite topics: ghosts! Score!

"Ve, you believe in ghosts, Alfred?" Italy asked happily.

"Of course," America laughed good-naturedly. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there!"

"Astutely put, America." England praised his former colony, leaving the beaten and bloody lump that was France a heap on the floor behind him as he joined the small congregation. There was an oddly hopeful gleam in his expressive green eyes. "Does this mean that you have finally accepted the truth and believe that my fairy friends do, in fact, exist?"

"Ah Angleterre," France giggled in amusement, seeming to instantly recover from his injuries and appear beside the Englishman. "Still as childish as ever I see, still believing in your little fairy friends and spirits. Of course it's not very surprising, even as a child you were exceptionally childish."

Unfortunately, France's quick recovery was short lived as England angrily pounced on the Frenchman and began to literally beat the snot out of him. The other nations easily ignored this minor disturbance, having become immune to the immature Frenchman's wails of agony and the Englishman's crude curses centuries ago.

"Enough of the fairy talk guys," America said, trying to get the others back on topic. "We're talking about things that really exist here, remember? Ghosts? Remember? Your with me on this aren't ya, Kiku? You believe that ghosts exist, right?"

"Nani?" Japan squeaked, surprised. Having not been paying attention to the others' conversation in favor of arguing with Russia about the construction of the bridge, Japan had absolutely no idea what it was that America was asking about. Not to mention he had no idea what it was America wanted him to say. Thankfully, it was times like these that Japan felt he could safely fall back on his failsafe. "H-hai, I agree with America-san."

"Ha!" America did a small fist pump in triumph, grinning madly in victory. "There, you see? Kiku agrees with me! And Kiku doesn't lie, so you know you can believe him! Ghosts do exist!"

Japan coughed guiltily at that.

"Ah, but it would seem that little England is not the only childish one here, Amerika~" Russia suddenly giggled, showing interest in the others' conversation for the time that day. "You are acting quit childish."

"Dude, what is it with you and insulting me? Is it your life's mission to make my life miserable every chance you get or what?"

"What did you call me you bloody wanker?!"

"Honhonhon~"

SMACK!

"Shut up frog!"

Germany groaned, he should have seen this coming really, really he should have.

Russia and America were in a glaring contest with each other, England leaving Francis shaped indents in the floor, Italy was crying, Canta or whatever the hell his name was is still missing, and Germany's headache had upgraded itself in to a migraine.

_Mein Gott, I need a beer…_

"Ve! Germany, Alfred and Ivan are scaring me!"

"Quit staring at me you commie bastard!"

"Ah, but America, it is you who is staring at me. Perhaps you are enjoying what you are looking at, Da?"

"Come back here frog! I'm going to skin you alive!"

It was only until France's high pitched scream reached his ears that Germany realized that one beer just wouldn't cut it, not when he was forced to be around these idiots anyway.

"ENOUGH," Germany roared. "WE ARE TAKING A 15 MINUTE BREAK, EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE FOR AWHILE! WHEN YOU GET BACK I EXPECT YOU ALL TO HAVE SOME SEMBLANCE OF MATURITY SO THAT WE CAN THIS DAMN MEETING OVER AND DONE WITH! NOW GET OUT!"

The other nations didn't need to be told twice, Germany had barely finished the sentence when the others bolted.

Growling in annoyance Germany yelled after them. "And Alfred, find your brother! He'd better be here when the meeting starts again!"

After the livid nation had left the room a small meek voice piped up.

"But I've been here the whole time…"

But of course, no one heard it.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**You can't forget Canada! **

**Ghostbusters show up next chapter!**

**I am a slow updater, so be patient for updates. Sorry..**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Review Responses:**

**LasagnaLover:**** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to add more fights in for ya. I'm already having fun with Russia's playing the bad guy all the time! It's just so easy to make him the antagonist!**

**Mr. Staypuft: You can bet there is going to be a lot of gloating from America by the end of this! **


End file.
